banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntbot
Gruntbots are the main enemies in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. As their name suggests, Gruntilda built them to make it harder for Banjo and Kazooie to make it back to Spiral Mountain. Gruntbots come in many varieties, and can be defeated by either ramming them, hitting them with the wrench or shooting them. Gruntbot Types Nudgers First seen in Nutty Acres Act 1. Mostly harmless, they slowly roll into your vehicle doing minor damage, and can easily be defeated. Later they are seen piloting planes and boats, and eventually cars. The boats and planes are outfitted with guns, but the cars mostly ram into things. They have a round purple body, small eyebrows above their eyes, rectangular antennae, and are similar to Rammers in appearance. Rammers First seen in Nutty Acres Act 4. If they catch sight of Banjo, they will rise into the air, cackle and slam into your vehicle, often knocking loose a part or damaging it severely, thankfully, they have very low health and giving THEM a ram will often result in their death. There are tiny ones for early acts, medium sized ones for later acts and often Gruntilda acts, and huge ones that can be described as about the size of your trolley for farther acts. The damage they do also depends on their size. They have a body very similar to Nudger's, and are painted red, with a boomerang-shaped headpiece resembling angry eyebrows. Note: The Rammers have a strikingly similar appearance to Quick Man from Mega Man 2. Stickers First seen in Banjoland. If you break open the Stop 'n' Swop eggs around the area, small, grey cubed-shaped Gruntbots pop out and latch onto your vehicle slowing you down. Very weak but try to avoid them when racing. They are made of metal, and not surprisingly, they do moderate damage to your vehicle if you ram them. They also pursue and attack you when on foot. The best way to beat one is to whack it a few times or ram it. Suckers A sort of blue cylinder with a fan on the front, if you venture too close, they will turn on the fan and suck you and your vehicle towards them. This can be dangerous as if your vehicle doesn't have Armor or any other protection, it can cause major damage. They have moderate health, but your best strategy is to jump out of your vehicle and hit them with the wrench if you don't have weapons, or, if you vehicle has guns, defeat them from a distance. They are blue and yellow. Blowers Rectangular with a large fan in the middle, if you venture too close, they will turn on the fan and blow you and your vehicle away. This is not very hazardous, but annoying as it can blow you away from your destination multiple times. They have moderate health, but your best strategy is to jump out of your vehicle and hit them with the wrench if you don't have weapons, or, if you vehicle has guns, defeat them from a distance. They are light blue. They somewhat resemble an amplifier. They would originally be called "Shouters". Lighteners Lighteners are balloon-shaped Gruntbots that will latch onto your vehicle and attempt to lift you off the ground. This is very annoying as they can delay you from doing a task during a challenge. While low on health, they're rather difficult to hit, so your best bet is to just avoid them altogether. They are teal. Shooters Military-green Gruntbots who have been outfitted with a cannon for a mouth. Proceed with caution as they can do some heavy damage. Try to shoot them before they get a chance to shoot you as they have a tendency to knock parts off your vehicle. They have a tendency to aim low, but this probably is because they lack the ability to aim higher. Also, depending on their size, their damage and HP is different. They are green, and have a large cylindrical cannon attached to their bodies. They also feature only one eye, with the other possibly being a targeting reticle. Cutters Circular Gruntbots that will hover over to your vehicle and attempt to pull parts off with a claw-like arm. Once they latch on its difficult to pull them off, so be careful, as with the Lighteners, they can be difficult to hit after they are in the air, so try to just avoid them. They can be described as half yellow on the top, and half silver/gray on the bottom. The yellow half opens also in half to reveal a claw. Thankfully they can only grab one vehicle piece at a time, and after removing a part, they fly back and have to reproach you to repeat the process. Also, they will try to grab the piece that is closest to them. They have moderate health and ramming them a few times should do the job. They are yellow and grey. Originally, Cutter would've been called "Stealer" but the name was dropped after the realization that the robot simply removed the parts, not actually "stealing" them. Rusters Rusty Gruntbots who have a very nasty ability, they can rust over your vehicle, severely crippling its speed or stopping it altogether. They have moderate health, so ramming them works fine, but as always, weapons work much better. Not only do they slow your vehicle, but they gradually damage the entire vehicle (unless a portion of it is connected by a tow bar). Strangely enough, they will explode after awhile for unknown reasons. (This is similar to the actual rust bin weapon, whose rust balls explode after the entire vehicle is in a 1 HP condition, but unknown if this is what actually happens.) They are a rusted brown (similar to Clanker) and are a similar shape to an underwater mine (like Shrapnel's). Exploders These red kamikaze enemies are quite a strange one. They look like Rammers with some key differences, they have silver sides that look like the ends of screws, a small pentagon shaped piece on top of them which is the fuse, a yellow face that the fuse is found. The major giveaway is the black exclamation mark on their yellow face that is inside a triangle (it looks like a warning sign). When they spot you, their fuse is lit, and they roll over to you, exploding in the usual . If they make contact with your vehicle, they explode, doing some high damage to the part, and those adjacent to it. Their size determines the explosion size. These enemies are also very clumsy (possibly due to their fuse). In fact, if one sees you and is standing right next to another enemy, he will explode if he touches that enemy, stunning it and leaving it open to attack. Strangley enough too, if the enemy it hit was another AB (Attention Bomb), it won't cause that AB to explode, it will just stun it. It's health amount is unknown, as they commit suicide to kill you. What is odd is when YOU kill them, the explosion does not affect you. When they ram you with a lit fuse, they explode the same way but instead does damage. Disablers These enemies have the unique ability to disable your vehicles equipment (weapons, gadgets) using EMP blasts at the price of stunning them, and leaving anything around it, open to attack. They have antennas sticking out of their heads, a silver coloring (seeming to be made from embossed metal), and are an indescribable shape. Floaters A late time enemy, meaning, they only appear on the later acts. These enemies basically are rounded cubes (that somewhat resemble a deep-sea diving helmet) with green "corners", brown grates in the center of each side (they looks like fans) with one hiding the eye, and brown lines going from each center to another (Look at the above picture). These enemies have the annoying trait of grabbing on to your vehicle in the same method as Rusters, Grabbers, or Floaters, and when they do, they start flashing and 'ticking' and will explode. They are hard to remove and dangerous when around. They only attack you when you are in your vehicle. They can be extremely dangerous as when they explode when connected to you, your vehicle takes more damage than the Exploders do. Bouncers These enemies are common in races (they can be found outside of them). They basically are pink balloons with a spray painted face (isn't that new, maybe she's running out of supplies?), however, when you approach them, they will pause, and release 'spikes'. Running into them will not do damage but, will send you flying back with plenty of force. When their 'spikes' are out, they can't be hurt by normally ramming them. In fact, they can't even be moved in this form. They also make a strange sound when in this form. Either avoid them, or shoot them before they change. Bandit Gruntbots These Gruntbots are a variant of Nudger, only they can be distinguished by their paint deco: their faces are orange, with a red stripe (with white spots) on their "forehead" similar to a bandanna. They also have a silver metal plate over their right eye, and a black goatee (scribbled on with a black marker.) They are named by Captain Blubber as the "Ball Brothers". Their only appearance is in the Terrarium Of Terror Act 4, taking place in 2 missions. On one mission, they are riding hovercraft-like cars. On the other mission, they run away from you when you are seen. NOTE: The paint deco on the Bandits is strangely similar to the Bulborbs from the Pikmin series. Swallowers Swallower is a large purple see-through sphere-like Gruntbot. Swallower presents the ability to hold miscellaneous items within it's body, usually during a challenge in which said item is required. Only in missions, a certain item that is used to win is inside them. When destroyed, the item is able to be picked up. They also have the capability to roll for mobility. They may be similar to the unused Gruntbot named the Possessor, as it seemingly "possess" the item needed to win. Scoffers These are blue 'bots in the Vac-O-Nuts challenge that "eat" the nuts you are supposed to collect. They are similar in appearance to Nudger and Rammer, with the exception of the massive teeth-like blades outfitted within it's mouth. They area light-blue color, with small beady eyes above their mouths. Unused Gruntbots The Unused Gruntbots are a group of 5 unused enemies in Nuts & Bolts. They were dropped from the game for undisclosed reasons, possibly for memory or difficulty purposes. The Grunt Bots dropped were: Possessor: A purple egg-shaped Grunt Bot that would've (supposedly,) had the ability to "possess" the vehicle being used, thus (regardless of Banjo's attempts to regain control,) throwing it out of control or crashing it/destroying it during a challenge. Blocker: A large, orange and silver sphere-shaped enemy, which had the capabilities to obstruct a path or a vehicle from passing a certain point. Blockers probably would've rolled for mobility, as their limbs are vastly undersized. Dropper: A bronze and grey cannon-shaped enemy who had either of the two following abilities: either firing (or "dropping") an explosive thus damaging the vehicle, or grabbing hold of the vehicle and towing it to a great height before releasing it, damaging the vehicle upon impact with the ground. Generator: '''A yellow and grey Gruntbot with the capability to deploy projectiles of some sort. It is speculated (by it's appearance, if nothing else,) that it would've launched these projectiles, either causing direct damage to the vehicle (by method of explosion,) or it would've "hatched" (or "generated") other enemies. '''Whirlwinder: A blue, yellow and grey robot with a mid-body section comprised completely of a fan-like unit. Supposedly, Whirlwinder had the capability to fling vehicles upwards, (comparable to Blower or Sucker, both maneuvering the vehicle by means of a fan) NOTE: Blocker, Generator, Dropper and Possessor can be found on tombstones in the Mad Monster Mansion recreation area in Banjoland. Gruntbot-Jinjo Glitch When in a sumo match with a Jinjo, if you use the Sticky Ball vehicle part on the Jinjo, it will make the same animation as a damaged Gruntbot. Gallery GruntbotsConcept.jpg|Some Gruntbots' concept art. There are two unused, the Possessor and the Dropper. gruntlings_by_jollyjack-d4lbebr.jpg|A list of Gruntbots along with the original design looks. Note the names prior to change. (e.g: Weighty became Sticker) Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts